The Island of the Lost II
This story was written by Richard Sternsilver, and approved by Johnny Goldtimbers. Story Cast: Richard Lutheran ( Protangonist ) Chapter 1: Storming the Beaches: May 7, 1744 " Why have you abandoned your post, sailor?! " Johnny screamed at the sailor that was wondering the ship. " Um..... sir, I, uh..... " Before he could finish his sentence, Johnny interrupted, " Sam, this be the 4th time this week I have caught you not at yer post! One more time, and that'll be punishment, do you understand? " " Aye, sir. " Sam stated. " Just then, Richard Lutheran walked out of his cabin. " Aye, that be where we're headed. Lower the longboats, men, and brace yerselves, as this be a dangerous mission, sent by his Majesty, the King. Make way to port! " " Aye sir, Richard, sir. " The crew answered. As the longboat was lowered, Johnny and Richard boarded first, along with some of the King's Men. Johnny Asked, " Exactly WHY does the King want a tooth from the demon that roams this island? " Richard anwsered, " For his collection, young man. He has a wildly large collection back in England. And, this tooth is said to be somewhat of value, I may even claim one myself! " As the longboat neared the island, Sam saw something in the water. " Look, there! What is it? " " A mermaid, be cautious, and stay in the boat. " A few moments later, a crewmember was yanked from the boat behind Richard's. He was pulled underwater for a few seconds, and then his hat floated up. Another member was yanked from the boat. Then, another member from another boat. " Everyone, get to safety! " Richard screamed. Just then a Pistol Shot was heard and Richard turned to see Johnny with a smoking pistol in hand who had killed the Mermaid. " I hate these Beautiful Demons. " Johnny announced with a grin. As Richard's boat reached the island, when a entire swarm of Mermaids came jumping like dolphins from the ocean. Just then mermaid's long and scaly fingers had wrapped around Sam as he was running farther from the water, and he was forced onto a rock. He grabbed hold of a jagged park of the rock, but the mermaid started to pounce. She showed him her fangs and started biting into him. Richard grabbed a rifle and shot the mermaid. The mermaid laid dead and drifted into the sea, and Sam started making way for land. But, he collapsed in shallow water, and some remaining sailors had to help him back on land. A mermaid jumped onto the Shores and grabbed around Richard's ankle, and yanked him a few feet from land. Richard acted quickly to this, grabbed his knife, and stabbed the mermaid in the chest, instantly killing it. " Out of the water! " Johnny screamed. The remaining soldiers made for safety, closer inland Richard looked down at his clothes. His shirt was torn, his stockings were dirtied, and he was missing his wig. Then, he looked over at Sam, who was still bloodied from the mermaid bite. He looked at Johnny, who wasn't too badly hurt. Then, he looked at the sailors, who looked as miserable as ever. "Well we better get a move on Gents if we're to get this Tooth " Richard said. " Not just a tooth, Sir, but also, a hunt. " Johnny said. "But, we risked our lives, for a tooth? " A sailor asked. " What Island is this Richard?" Johnny asked. Richard, who was tending to his wounds, looked up and answered, "hagedissen eiland.....". Johnny didn't realize it but he became more and more worried as the expedition continued. The crew had been walking for hours, and finally took a rest break. Sailors brought furniture and pitched up a large tent for Johnny. Richard had followed Johnny into the tent. As he was almost done setting up the tent and wondered around for a few minutes. "You truly do live the elegant lifestyle you are infamous for Johnny old boy ". Johnny smiled and answered back " This? Why this is just the bare necessities required for any proper English Gentlemen to live in even when we are on a uncharted island ". Johnny started to reach in his satchel. There, taking out two whiskey glasses and a bottle of Scotch. Johnny poured a glass of Scotch and handed it to Richard. Then he drank straight from the Scotch bottle. Richard drank as well. " You know, being immortal has its advantages. " Johnny said. " It sure does... " Richard said. Then they got ready for, hopefully, a good night sleep. Johnny arose from his tent and lit a candle while he searched for a map of the island some of the Ship's cartographer had made while passing through the. He looked at the map titles "De dertien Sterfgevallen" The 13 Deaths" as it was named years ago by the Dutch Traders. Johnny thought about what Island this could be but he knew there couldn't be any "lizards" off the Coast of India. (Aside) "The King must be loosing it.... there are no Lizards here, he should of went to the Caribbean back to that dreadful island I nearly had been eaten alive on." Chapter 2: The Hunt: May 9, 1744 In the morning Johnny woke up around 6:00 Am. He still in his Nightgown put on his wig, pants and shoes and alerted the troops to wake up. As they started the hunt, the crew grabbed their weapons, waiting for the attack signal. Johnny decided for everyone to split up. "Richard we split our forces now, to cover more ground. I think we need scouts in the jungles now!" Johnny ordered. "Are you mad what if those demons attack us?!?" Richard moaned. "There isn't any lizards here. We're not even in the same region as that dreadful island. Split the 290 soldiers into 3 groups" Johnny added. A single Group was with Johnny and Richard, While two Sergeants led the two other groups sent to scout for any clearings. Richard told each group to meet back up at the large watering hole. "It will be easy to find the watering hole Sergeant, just listen and you'll hear that annoying noise that we call Water" Richard explained to the Sergeant who then saluted and joined the other sergeant and the group.The trekked for an hour or two before finding the nearest watering hole. Richard's group was the second group to reach its destination. ﻿The group of 360 waited a few hours for the final group to arrive but they never did. Johnny just stopped looking out from his Spyglass and looked up at the sun. "I think they are either lost or dead by now don't you think?" Johnny stated with a blank face. Richard automatically spat out "Sir, You can't possibly think they are dead!?!. At this Time Johnny was focusing his Spyglass again on another part of the clearing into a open grassy vally. "Well, I think that comfirms my therory" Johnny replied as he pointed with his cane at a large mass of red dots in the grassy plains. Richard and a few other officers took out their spyglasses automatically and saw that they were British Soldiers and not just dots. "Bloody Hell!" a Officer spat out. "Shall we gents?" Johnny who had just gotten on his feet and started to run down into the valley to get a closer look. The rest of the troop followed him and conducted recovery efforts. "There is no Muskets nor ammunition, Sir!" a Soldier cried. "I know you can tell by the way the bodies well... died... It seems they were first ambushed from the jungles and then shot one by one. Picked off... then someone or Something took the muskets due to their short supply. I possibly think we're not alone on this island." Johnny concluded. While the bodies were being burried Johnny was again looking through his spyglass and spotted a ruined Temple. While the troops waited outside Johnny and Richard went to explore the Temple's Ruins. "This place gives me the creeps" Richard replied with him attaching his bayonet to his Musket. Johnny just walked into the darkness and then lit a torch and started admiring the wall paintings and carvings. Just then a Squad of British Troops called out and joined Johnny and Richard inside the Temple and with Torches. "We shall make base camp in the temple ruins, Sergeant" Johnny barked out when he saw the Squad arrive. "We're going to stay here for the night? What of Dinner!" Richard replied. Just then Johnny then smiled and pulled out his musket and ran out of the Temple. Richard then heard a musket shot that put the rest of the men on alert. Richard ran towards him and saw Johnny cleaning his sword of blood of what it appeared to be French Soldiers. "French? What are they doing here!?!?" Richard replied. Johnny shruged and pointed to a supply wagon with no horse. "It seems that these were just the french's clean up team I guess. There is a good amount of dead French Soldiers in the taller grasses far beyond the tall grasses. They must of surprised our chaps and made them retreat to regroup towards the jungles for cover but something stopped them. I don't know what yet." Johnny replied to his face of wonder. Richard then took a look in the wagon to see it is full of supplies and ammuniton. Later after telling the men it was just himself, Johnny signaled some men to pull the wagon near the temple door. "Double pace! Chaps Double Pace!" Richard ordered with a lower voice. Johnny started the help unload the supplies when he stopped and had the rest carry on. Richard who was on top of the temple looking through his spyglass. Johnny climbed up and sat down and took a drink of water from his canteen. "The Camp is almost done Mr. Sternsilver." Johnny said with a newely quenched voice. "That's good news sir, There has been movement in the dense vegetation and it's not human." Richard said with his eye trained through the lenses of the spyglass. "Then we should set up about 50 chaps to guard the perimeter. After we enjoy some well deserved meals." Johnny added. Soon Night fell and torches lit up the caverns and the temple walls where the men talked in their camps along the wide halls of the Temple. Johnny announced to his men "Tomorrow we shall fight the treacherous French who dare try to colonize British land! With Today done and Tomorrow soon to be, We shall be out of this hellhole in no time!" The Men cheered and smiled but quickly returned to their own conversations. Johnny who was still moving around all the imported furniture he had lugged through the jungle from the other camp to deep inside the newly populated Temple ruins. Richard who quickly fell asleep on a portable and fold able bed he had brought left Johnny with no one left to talk to. He changed into his silky nightgown and hopped in a bed inside his tent and fell asleep. 'Gallery of the Temple' Covering fire.jpg|The Outer Temple walls. Temple statue.jpg|A Temple Statue Johnny Spotted. Jungle ruins inside.jpg|Ruins inside that lie along the Temple Walls. View from the Temple to the Valley.jpg|The Outer most part of the Temple overlooking the Valley Chapter 3: The Battle of the Forgotten Temple: May 10 -11, 1744 In the pitch black night, movement could be seen in the grasses but just barely a sound of footsteps. They were armed with rifles and was shrouded by the darkness even though it was a moonlit night. Meanwhile the soldiers who guarded the temple gates were just pacing back and forth with their rifle on their shoulder. Deeper inside the guarded fortress near the entrance to the four vestibules of the temples there was a small fire surrounded by a few British soldiers who were just sitting down chatting with one another. "This place is just blasted quiet" A soldier announced to the others while another soldier who was cleaning his musket replied "Ye may be right, I thought jungles were noisy during the nights?" The other soldier stood up and started to walk about near the edges of light the fire produced until it disappeared into darkness. "Well which one of us is going to go check on the boys at the gate?" a Soldier asked at the other three but they all stared at him and gave him a look. "Fine! Fine! I'll go." the soldier spat out then stood up put his musket in hand and marched into the darkness and towards the gate. When the soldier got to the gate he didn't see any of the guards. He then found a red coated body on the floor with a knife in his back. He gasped but before he could speak a figure grabbed his mouth and slit his throat with a sword. He then dropped to the floor and the shrouded figure grabbed the newly dead soldier's rifle and slowly led his way into the camp followed by others. Back at the camp not so far away the soldiers stopped their chatter all of sudden. "What was that? I thought I heard something" A soldier called to the others along with signalling them to get their muskets and fix their bayonets. As they all approached the darkness a musket fired and shot one of them down and the others fired into the darkness while yelling to the others inside the temple. Richard who had woke up for a drink of water from the barrels near the supplies heard and dropped his cup of water and started ordering the rest to wake up and get ready for battle. "Alert the Watch! Wake up lads!" Just then musket fire could be heard through the temple vestibules. Soldiers started pooring out of their tents and strapping on their uniforms and grabbing their muskets when Johnny popped his head out his tent and jumped out fully dressed in uniform with Pistols fitted inside four holsters strapped to his vest and armed with a broadsword in one hand and a musket in the other. "RANK FORMATION NOW! THREE RANKS! MAKE READY!" Johnny Ordered out to the soldiers who responded in forming three ranks (rows). "FIX BAYONET!" Richard ordered. The soldiers unstrapped the cover to their bayonets and grabbed the bayonet. "FIX!" Richard ordered as they pulled the bayonet out from the cover and placed it on top of the muskets. "BAYONET" Richard replied to their action. They then snapped the bayonets into place and the first line dropped to their knees and all three ranks then aimed their bayonets at the lighted hallways. "HOLD! FIX YOUR TARGETS BOYS!" Johnny yelled as he aimed his own musket at the hall. Just then Native Indians and French came pouring into the large hallway as they turned the hallway to face the "Supposed" sleeping British. "FIRE!" Richard and Johnny yelled at the same moment and a spray of powder followed by musket balls that flew into the unsuspecting group of invaders. The surviving French and their Indian allies pushed towards the ranks of British and engaged in hand to hand combat. Johnny threw his musket and pulled out pistol after pistol from his vest and from his pockets shooting any enemy that came near him. Meanwhile Richard fought with his bayonet dodging incoming attacks and stabbing his way through the hoard of enemies. A Indian armed with a native Firangi sword sliced down upon Richard but was blocked by his musket. Richard then butted the man off him and ended him. Johnny who was now up front of the battle chopping his way with his broadsword towards the main Vestibule. The soldiers flushed the insurgents out of the Temple and back into the field in retreat. By this time it was morning and the morning sun slowly shined towards the top of the jungle's tree lines. Soldiers then fired from the ruins of the Temple's walls which served as excellent cover from returning fire. As the rest of the French and the natives moved into fields Richard took a section of Eight into the grasses to counter the Enemy's retreat while Johnny still led the rest of the British Infantry out of the Temple and into the fields after the French and Natives. Johnny ordered a single rank formation as they presented their arms. Johnny then ran to the side of the line of soldiers and as he motioned his sword the Infantry they fired putting a spray of bullets towards the retreating french. Just then Richard and his Section appeared from the tall grasses and opened fired on the rest of them. Just as the French were getting closer to the other side of the valley towards the thick jungle one by one of the soldiers were being pulled down into the grasses. Richard saw this and yelled to the rest of the Infantry "RAPTORS! THE HUNT IS ON!" Johnny then froze while the rest of the Infantry stopped and soon realized that he had to face the same problems he had encountered back in the Caribbean. Suddenly one by one of their men in the grasses began dropping into the grasses and screams can be heard throughout the Valley. "RETREAT!" Richard yelled to everyone and they quickly turned around and ran for their lifes back behind the walls of the Ancient Temple. As soon they got over the wall they mounted and aimed their rifles at the comming raptors. Johnny at this time was standing in the field shooting his musket into the grasses. "COME ON YOU OVERGROWN LIZARDS! COME AT ME!" The old man yelled at the grasses. Then suddenly Raptors jumped out into the clearing and surrounded Johnny. Johnny picked up and loaded musket with bayonet and taunted the animal with it. One Raptor charged from behind and one from the front, Johnny tossed the raptor from behind over his shoulder and shot the one charging at him in the front. Just before the raptor he tossed over could get up Johnny stabbed it and continued on the fight. The final Raptor called out for more of his cold-blooded friends to aid him. At this time Richard had gotten most of everyone who was still alive into ranks behind the walls. More Raptors appeared out of grass and charged at the walls. "PRESENT!!! OH GOD!!!! FIRE!!!!!" Richard Yelled to the men as they fired the spray of bullets. Johnny who was aware of this dropped to the floor and avoided and fire and crawled his way back to the walls. A raptor tried to jab him with it's large claw that the King so effortlessly wanted. But the Raptor's attack was futile due to Johnny had angled his bayonet so that the raptor would stab itself then Johnny tossed him aside and reached the wall. Johnny got back to the wall with Richard ordering the musket fire to keep the Lizards at bay. The day went on and there was a constant need for more musket cartridges so Troops constantly went back and forth inside the temple to the supplies and back. The Raptors would come and go as soon as they tried to charge. Johnny who was sunburn from being in the sun this long just like his fellow soldiers stopped fighting and ran inside with seven officers with buckets of water and Soldier after soldier refilled their canteen and returned to fighting the massive hoard of Raptors. Finally near dark the Raptors stopped attacking. Johnny had Richard put up torches too light up the field and the Temple itself to make sure they could see the demons they so dared to face. Johnny looked at his pocket watch and dismissed half of the men to their tents inside while the others would have to stay up making sure these lizards didn't attack. Johnny fell asleep on the roof of the temple and his loud snoring startled a nearby soldier who tossed the elderly superior over his shoulder and tossed him in his bed in his tent. Richard had found new ways of staying up and it involved a Native Indian plant called "Java" He boiled water and stirred powdered java into a cup and gave it to the lads to stay up. Richard's eyes were wide open until dawn as many could recall. Chapter 4:The Bengal Tiger Doesn't Sleep Until Dawn: May 12, 1744 Sam man.jpg|Samson Baldwin richard clothes.jpg|Richard J. S. Lutheran johnny g.jpg|Johnathan Goldtimbers richard 3.jpg|A pair of Sam's hunting attire. hunting.jpg|A pair of Richard's hunting attire hunting attire.jpg|A pair of Johnny's hunting attire. Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Stories